


Free Falls and Churros

by inkcode007



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Churros, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Goofy - Freeform, Humor, bungee jumping, two nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcode007/pseuds/inkcode007
Summary: Peter and Reader go bungee jumping. Peter insists: IT IS NOTHING LIKE WEB SWINGING. Churros and hot chocolate cheer him up. Ridiculous fluff and an attempt at humor.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Free Falls and Churros

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Here's my sweet little attempt at a sort of prompt thing that occurred... anyways I do not own Spider Man or anything Marvel related (sadly) all rights go to the respective owners. Please do leave kudos and comments if you feel oh so generous - I do my best to proofread these, but alas, always more to do. Enjoy! 
> 
> Much love, Caspian

“Hmm, yeah no, that’s totally fake,” Peter hummed, inspecting the many cords and buckles attaching us to the bungee jumping platform. Despite the cold breeze sweeping across the bridge this far up in the mountains, Peter was sweating, his face pale and lips set in a distrusting scowl. I pursed my lips to keep from chuckling. He fidgeted in his harness, eyebrows crinkled and fingers pulling and tugging at the gear. 

“Pete, it’s like web swinging. You jump and bounce back!” I whispered to him; we were far away from the instructors and the rest of the group, but I didn’t want to chance them overhearing. Peter looked up at me, his eyes wide with disbelief, and an indignant scoff fell from his lips. 

“Excuse you! It’s absolutely nothing like web swinging! First of all, this is clearly not web fluid, what is this, rubber? Oh God - rubber deteriorates you know? Second, and this is the really cute part, **I have no control!** I don’t _bounce back,_ I fall and then _whiplash back_!” His hands were flying around his face animatedly, his voice getting higher and squeakier with every word. I bit back a chuckle and grabbed one of his flailing hands, bringing it to my lips and placing a gentle kiss to calloused knuckles. Peter pouted and narrowed his eyes at me. 

“That’s not gonna make me trust a bunch of cables with my life, y/n, I don’t trust it woman, I don’t trust it!” I laughed at his reply, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“I know. And I won’t ask you to. We don’t have to jump if you don’t want to Pete, but if you do, you might want to take off the web shooters. Hard to explain how webs just appeared out of thin air mid fall,” I tapped on Peter’s wrist to make my case - and that was a mistake. His eyes widened to the point it looked cartoonish, the sun twinkling in the chocolate brown irises, highlighting the panic there. He turned impossibly paler, matching the white shirt under his jacket, and his lips pulled into a deep frown. 

“Well I mean… I - I could say that they are - um, party string! Yeah… like the glow in the dark ones that are translucent! Because you know, it just really adds to the moment, you know, who doesn’t love a good party string?! Oh god, is it getting warmer? It’s definitely hotter, we shouldn’t jump, the rubber could expand and lose integrity and then it could snap and -” I gently laid my hands on either of his cheeks and guided his eyes to focus on me again. Peter stopped rambling, his jaw snapping shut with a quiet pop.

“Pete. This is safe. I promise, and if you really want to bring the web shooters, I’ll wear them. If there’s the tiniest hint of trouble, I will swing you to safety. Like I said though - we don’t have to jump,” his breathing had steadied out as I ran my fingers through his wind blown hair, a particularly rowdy brown curl sticking out over his ear. He huffed and straightened his back. 

“No. I got this. I am an Avenger. I am Spider-Man. I am a badass. I can do this!” He puffed out his chest and rested his fists on his hips. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing at his theatrical antics, but smiled warmly and nodded. 

“Yes you are, and yes you can,” Peter turned around and marched over to the instructor like he really was on an Avenger’s mission. A few minutes later, we were next in line to jump off the platform, all the gear and cables hooked up to where they needed to be. The sun was just beginning to descend, an amber glow falling over the pine trees dotting the mountain, the river below glittering. Peter didn’t notice any of that though as he grilled the instructor. 

“Ok but just how sturdy is this thing? How does it work? Have you accounted for all factors involved in the fall? What about the maintenance of this gear? How often do you check it? How many accidents have you had as an organization? What about you specifically, sir? Don’t look at me like that - I have a right to know!” Peter was clinging on to the man’s hoodie, bunching up the fabric in his fists, and refusing to look down over the edge of the platform. 

“Peter, Love, are you sure you want to do this? We can just leave, you know?” I asked, readjusting my helmet to move some hair out of my eyes. Peter turned to look at me, biting his bottom lip with the crinkle set deep between his brows. His lips suddenly curled into a wicked smile, the anxiety there quickly vanished under a clear twinkle of mischief. 

“Oh, I’m gonna jump. But if I go down… _you go down with me, y/n!_ Tie me to her, kind sir, if you will please,” the instructor, Brent his name tag read, looked between Peter and I a few times, laughed, and nodded. A few more seconds later, and Peter was strapped to my back like a rather heavy koala bear. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my shoulder. 

“Are you ready?” I asked, and felt Peter nod into my shoulder, “alright I’m going to count to five okay? One, two -” I jumped on three. The wind roared past my ears as we fell, a chill spreading from my toes to my fingertips, the feeling of weightlessness and electricity swirling in my chest. Oh - and there was also the shrill screaming in my neck, the arms around me tightening into a death grip, and I felt something wet on the side of my face. I could feel Peter’s heart hammering against his chest, the beat wild and frantic. 

“HOLY SH-” Peter started. 

“Woohoo!” I cut him off. At the bottom of the fall the rope jerked back up, and just as abruptly, Peter stopped screaming. The arms around me went limp, falling to my sides, and the weight against me increased ten fold. 

“Oh no - Pete, are you alright back there?” No response. It took three of the instructors to haul us back up onto the platform with Peter being passed out cold. Brent was kind enough to help me carry Peter back to the visitor center and to the cafeteria. I thanked him, and I put my jacket under Peter’s head to serve as a pillow on the table. He looked like he was taking a nap while I quickly bought a couple churros and two cups of hot chocolate. Shuffling around to prop my sleepy boyfriend’s head on my shoulder now, I held the delicious treat under his nose. Peter inhaled deeply, waking up in shock, arms flailing and his eyes darting all over the room. Once they settled on me, he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. 

“Did we jump?” He asked and I handed him his churro. 

“Yes,” I replied, taking a bite out of mine. 

“...did I win?” Peter asked in a much quieter and softer voice. I turned around to find he wouldn’t meet my eyes, a deep rosy blush dusting his cheeks and the tip of his ears. He held his churro sadly with one hand, and poked at the hot chocolate cup with his other index finger. I chuckled and leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek, a bit of cinnamon sugar sticking to his skin and causing me to laugh. 

“You did great, Champ. Really stuck it to that fall,” Peter smiled brightly, wrapped one arm around my shoulders, and took a bite out of his treat. 

“It was a team effort, Love.” 


End file.
